Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image displaying device, an image processing device, a radiographic imaging system, a sectional image displaying method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a sectional image displaying program.
Description of the Related Art
For medical diagnostic purposes, radiation is irradiated onto an imaging target of an examinee, who is a patient, and radiographic images are imaged using a radiographic imaging device. There are known examples of such radiographic imaging devices that image radiographic images of the breasts of an examinee, in what is referred to as mammography.
As such imaging methods, tomosynthesis imaging is known in which radiation is irradiated onto a breast from plural directions so as to image radiographic images, and a sectional image is generated based on the imaged radiographic images.
In tomosynthesis imaging, since plural sectional images are generally generated, there is technology to display to a user, such as a doctor who is reading a sectional image for diagnosis or the like, which position (slice) the sectional image being read corresponds to.